New Start
by cloudyWingless
Summary: What happens when Roxas and his brother Sora were put in an orphanege and are adopted into a new family? How can they deal with life and survive with their biological father trying to kill them? WARNING AkuRoku, SoRiku, blood, depression
1. Chapter 1

The small blond child sat in the giant set. His black clothes were shaggy and to big because they were his older brothers.

"Cheer up kiddo, we are going to send you to a great place," his older brother smiled. The child looked up at the older boy with big blue eyes. The entire child knew was he was a monster. His mother was killed and the killer said he was God ugly and a monster.

"Come on, we are sending you and Sora there, and he is two years older than you so you better be on your best behavior," the older boy replied.

"Cloud, am I a monster? Is it my fault for Mom's death? Am I ugly?" the blond child asked his brother. Cloud sat down next to him and put the child on his lap.

"You are not a monster. Mom died because she protected us, and you are the most beautiful boy I've ever laid my eyes on, I will miss you, Roxas," Cloud replied as he kissed his brother's head. A brunette walked over with similar blue eyes and sat on Cloud's lap and cried.

After that day, Roxas stopped talking.

"Welcome to this orphanage Sora and Roxas Strife," this older woman smiled. She had this black long hair and her brown eyes hurt to look at. She wore glasses that were barely visible.

"I'm Sora, and that's Roxas," the boy with the chocolate brown hair smiled as he held out his hand.

"Roxas, say something, don't be rude," Cloud hissed at his youngest brother. The blond opened his mouth slightly but closed it shut.

"He doesn't speak. Lately he hasn't been eating and I can't take care of the both of them. If you need to contact me this is my number," the older blond sighed as he handed the woman a piece of paper.

"Where are you going Cloud?" Sora asked.

"I'm living with Grandma, I have to take care of her," the boy replied. He kissed his brother's on the head and left. Roxas felt himself slip to his older brother and cling to him.

"Roxas, you never are this clingy, are you ok?"

Roxas nodded as he let go of Sora.

"I am Margret, and here is your room key," she smiled. The small blond saw this evil grin behind the sweet mask.

The brunette pulled his brother along.

"Roxas please speak to me at least," he pleaded as they walked. The small mouth opened and hesitantly spoke.

"O… ok," the small voice chimed.

"You are 10 and I am 11 so you should man up. Mom would want that," Sora said. Roxas felt his heart break into billions of pieces never to be fixed. The blond ran away from his brother and into a dark corner he found.

"I hate myself… I should die," he mumbled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Why would you say that?" A voice asked from behind him. The blond jumped as he turned around to see a boy with spikey red hair. He had tattoos in the shape of tear drops under his green eyes.

The blond boy blushed and let his head drop to his knees. His small lips closed tightly.

"You know you can talk. What's your name? Mine is Axel," the red-head replied.

Roxas didn't respond and Axel scoots next to him.

"Come on kid, I don't bite," Axel said, "Would it make you feel better if I told you why I'm here?" Roxas nodded slightly but kept his body coiled into a position that he would not open up.

"Ok, so I was only 5 and my mom and dad had another one of their horrible arguments. My parents always told me they hated me and then they split up and abandoned me. Margret found me and brought me here. Oh and these tattoos under my eyes I got just last month to show how much pain I went through so I understand what you are going through. If you don't want to talk to me that's-," Roxas cut Axel off.

"Roxas," the blond muttered.

"Huh?" Axel replied.

"That's my name, Roxas. My story is that my father killed my mother… He called me a dirty ugly monster and it's my fault she died," Roxas felt tears slip down his smooth cheek.

"Roxas, you are a beautiful boy. I bet you have the cutest smile and you are not a monster. It's not your fault that she died, your psycho father did," Axel smiled, "And anybody would be lucky to date you."

Roxas lifted his head to look into Axel's green eyes.

"Smile a little, it won't kill you… I bet you're ticklish," Axel smiled as he grabbed the boy and wiggled his long fingers under the blond's armpits. Roxas began to laugh hysterically.

"Stop it!" he cried. Axel lifted his fingers and saw the blond smile.

"See, you are cuter with that smile," the red head laughed.

"You're right," Roxas giggled.

"Hey Axel, how old are you?"

"I'm 11, what about you?"

"I'm 10,"

The two boy's spent the entire day together… alone. Roxas felt so open to this boy, he knew he could trust him.

"Hey Axel, when we are older, can we date?" the blond asked as he sipped his coke.

"Sure, but why should we wait?" Axel asked.

"Dunno, then let's date now," Roxas smiled.

"Seal it with a kiss," Axel leaned in and gently pressed his lips on the softer ones.

Roxas left to his room and met up with Sora.

"So, where were you?" the brunette asked.

"Spending the day with my new friend," Roxas smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling again. Are you hungry?" Sora asked.

"No," Roxas replied, "Oh and we are dating now."

-One year later-

"Axel, you make me so happy," Roxas smiled as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder as they sat on the roof together eating sea salt ice cream.

"I love you Roxy," Roxy was Roxas's nickname for Axel.

"I love you too," Roxas smiled as they watched the sun set together again.

The next day, Roxas saw Axel with Margret and two adults.

"Axel," Roxas said as he walked out from the wall he was hiding behind.

"Who's this Axel? Is he your little friend?" the woman asked as she bent down and looked at Roxas making his squeak and hid behind Axel.

"I've been adopted… I'm so sorry Rox but stay strong for me, we will meet again. I promise I won't date anyone because we are still together. I love you Roxy," Axel whispered in the blond's ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back as they were torn apart leaving Roxas in tears.

Roxas ran into his older brother's arms with tears flowing down his face.

-4 years later-

Roxas sighed as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his pocket knife.

"Another scar to hide my pain," he mumbled as he felt the cool blade pierce his skin. He let the crimson red blood seep from his pale arm.

"Roxas, Roxas open the door now!" he heard Sora banging on the door. Roxas panicked as the door flung open and Sora grabbed the bloody knife.

"We've been over this, don't cut yourself anymore! No drugs, no drinking, and no cutting," Sora yelled, "Anyway, we've been adopted!"

"Wait, what about Cloud?" Roxas yelled as he wrapped a bandage around his injured wrist.

"He's waiting for us there,"

The two ran out into the main lobby to see a couple that looked somewhat familiar to Roxas.

The couple took the two boys' home and their home is… well…

…

Authors Note: Yes this is probably bad… oh well I enjoyed writing this

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Stacy and this is my husband Joe," the black haired woman smiled at the two boys.

"How old are you two?" Joe asked.

"I'm 16 and Roxas is 15," Sora replied.

"Can't he answer himself?" the woman asked.

"Didn't Margret tell you? He doesn't speak, he only talks to me," the brunette replied as they walked into the house.

"We have a few other kids here so they are your siblings and try to get along, Reno should be back soon," Stacy said.

Roxas sat down on the couch and took off his bloody bandage to reapply.

"We're home mom! Demyx is here," a man with red hair in a ponytail walked in and behind him was… was Axel with a blond boy with a mullet that he was holding.

"Meet your new siblings," Stacy smiled as she pointed to the two boys on the couch. Axel paid no attention and kissed Demyx on the lips which made Roxas snap.

"Roxas," Sora said as Roxas ran out of the house.

"Roxas, oh god!" Axel groaned as he ran after the blond.

"That's it, I'll end my life, it's over," he panted as he stopped by an ally with his knife in his hand and tears rolling down his face.

Roxas hated Axel, he hated himself, and he hated everyone at the moment.

"Roxas, I thought I'd never see you again," Axel said as he finally got to the ally.

Roxas shunned Axel and just looked at the knife with his big blue eyes.

"Roxas please don't give me the silent treatment!"

"Roxy-," Roxas cut him off.

"DON'T call me that EVER again! I HATE YOU!" he yelled as he fell to his knees, "You betrayed me Axel. You toyed with my feelings. You made a promise with me that kept me alive and now I have nothing to live for. I _am_ an ugly monster. YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Please Roxas stop this! I'm 16 now and we haven't seen each other in 4 years. I thought you moved on. We were children, I really like Demyx," Axel said.

"So I am nothing to you now? This is the last time you'll ever hear me speak Axel, because I hate you now!" Roxas screamed. Axel lifted the kicking boy up and ran to his house.

"What was that about?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, we were friends in the orphanage," Axel said as he let the blond down.

"Roxas, drop the knife!" Sora yelled from the couch as he saw Roxas.

"Drop it," the brunette warned and Roxas dropped the knife.

"He's suicidal?" Joe asked.

"No, just has a bad habit of cutting himself," Sora huffed.

After dinner (Roxas ate nothing) Stacy showed the boys' their new rooms, and Roxas had to share a room with Axel.

"I love you Dem-Dem," Axel cooed.

"I love you to Axel," Demyx smiled. Axel's green eyes kept looking over at the blond sitting on the new bed in the dark corner of his room.

'_Dear Journal,_

_So I'm just having the worst day ever. My depression has gotten worse and now my true love is in love with someone else. Axel has the dreamiest eyes and the sweetest personality. I think this is my last entry because I'm planning to kill myself. I know the teasing would get worse because I'm gay, I know it. My life is hell and I hate it. I want to end it all. Oh, and Axel, if you are reading this, I love you. I've always loved you and I just wish I could kiss you one last time. _

_Roxas'_

Roxas wrote in his journal and left the page open after he fell asleep and everyone left.

The red head read the journal and looked at the cute blond. He brushed the honey blond hair away from his forehead. Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas gently. Axel felt a tiny spark, but nothing really.

"It's for the best, anybody would be lucky to date you," Axel whispered as he pressed his lips on Roxas's forehead then went to his own bed to fall asleep.

-Roxas's Dream-

'_Come here Roxas,' the man cackled as he walked closer cornering Roxas._

'_You ugly monster,' he smiled as he grabbed the boy's small neck as squeezing it tight, 'It's your fault your mom is dead. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! All the pain that you caused everyone is your fault. You deserve to die… Oh I remember that terrified look on your face the day I killed her. I called you an ugly monster because it's true. Your face makes people want to vomit and you made your own mother die. How do you feel?'_

'_G-Go away, leave me alone,' Roxas gasped for sweet air to fill his dying lungs. _

'_That's all you can say to your dear old father? You're worthless trash. Even… what's his name again? Oh right, Axel hates you too. Sora and Cloud think you are just extra air, you're in the way,' the man with dirty blond hair tightened his grasp. _

'_Die bitch,' he yelled. _

-Roxas's Dream over-

"AHHH!" the boy screamed. He felt his neck and looked around the room only to find an annoyed Axel.

"What the hell Roxas? It's like three in the morning," he groaned, "Just shut up and go away. Okay? I don't want you here right now." Roxas felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"So you do hate me," Roxas whispered so Axel couldn't hear his sweet little voice.

The rest of the house woke up to the scream but they just fell asleep knowing that Axel would protect Roxas… they were wrong.

-One month later-

Roxas's depression got worse and worse by the day. It was to the point where they had to hide all the sharp objects in the house so Roxas would stop cutting himself. His arms were full of blood and fresh cuts every week! All the blond did was sitting in the basement in a little corner. Sometimes when he didn't come up for a day, his family thought he was dead, but eventually Roxas made his way upstairs.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Cloud walked up to him. Roxas was silent.

"I know something's going on, just tell me," Roxas didn't speak.

Cloud looked at his little brother's arm to see a small trail of blood seeping to his hand.

"When did you do that?" Cloud demanded an answer. He grabbed Roxas and slammed him into the wall, making Roxas wince in pain. Cloud noticed that Roxas became paler and he was beyond skinny. "Are you trying to starve yourself?" Cloud asked. Roxas simply nodded.

"Mom, Dad, guys get over here!" Cloud yelled as he pulled Roxas over near the couch.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Stacy asked.

"Roxas is trying to starve himself to death," Cloud replied. He lifted up Roxas's shirt to show everyone. All they saw was pale skin and ribs.

"That kid needs to go to a therapist," Reno sighed as Roxas tugged his shirt down.

"What's the use? He doesn't speak so why try?" Axel snapped at this moment and he slammed the blond into the wall. Roxas was surprisingly used to it.

"Listen Roxas, stop being such a damn BRAT and get over yourself. You are causing _my _family pain. So if you want to die, go ahead, no one will stop you," Axel yelled. Roxas felt tears swell in his eyes.

"Fine," Roxas whispered and ran as fast as his legs could take him out of the house. The darkness of night around him made him feel like the perfect time to die.

Roxas ran onto the beach (a/n they live by a beach, lucky bastards) and sat on the cool sand. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around his legs. Roxas rested his head on his knees and began to let the salty tears fall from his blue eyes.

"He hates me. Axel really hates me. Everyone hates me," Roxas sighed, "Maybe the Dad in my dreams is right, I am an ugly monster. I am taking up too much space. Everyone does hate me."

Roxas took out his pocket knife and flipped the blade open. He lifted up his shirt and carved the word 'Worthless' onto the left part of his hip. On the right part he carves 'Useless' and felt the blood seep from each wound.

"Maybe I can live on the beach, nobody comes here now anyway. I'll be out of their way and when I die nobody will care because I am worthless, I am useless," Roxas cried to himself.

"Roxas," Roxas turned around to see…

…..

Authors Note: Ok so I know this one is more angst and THIS DOES NOT REFLECT MY REAL LIFE! AkuRoku and SoRiku will come soon. And some surprises will come too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Maybe I can live on the beach, nobody comes here now anyway. I'll be out of their way and when I die nobody will care because I am worthless, I am useless," Roxas cried to himself._

_"Roxas," Roxas turned around to see…_

….. (LINE)….

"Roxas," Roxas turned around to see his older brother with chocolate brown spikes.

"Roxas are you ok? You know you can talk to me," Sora said softly as he sat down next to his little brother.

"I'm worthless," Roxas mumbled. A pair of blue eyes looked at the blond's hips to see blood.

"Roxas, what did you do?" Sora yelled, "Take off your shirt now." Sora lifted up Roxas's shirt to see what he carved into his skin.

Sora stared in horror at his little brother. "Roxas why would you do this?"

"Nobody likes me. I'm just a waste of space. My one love hates my guts. You and Cloud hate me, just kill me now," Roxas sighed.

"Roxas, we seriously need to take you to counseling or something," Sora said as he hugged his sibling.

"Listen, love comes and goes, but you have to get over it, and with your depression and… problems this just makes it worse, and Axel probably wasn't right for you. I know that the perfect guy will find you," Sora smiled.

"Axel made a promise, he said, and I quote 'I'm so sorry Rox but stay strong for me, we will meet again. I promise I won't date anyone because we are still together. I love you Roxy' he lied to me," Roxas felt tears threaten to pour out of his eyes. Roxas buried his face in Sora's chest as he uncurled himself. Sora saw Roxas in such sorrow. He realized that Roxas being near Axel is feeding the depression and helping it grow and now.

"Roxas, I think you won't be able to see Axel anymore," Sora sighed making the honey blond look up at Sora.

"I can't live with him, or without him, I love him," Roxas sighed as he lay down on the cool sand.

Sora lay down next to him.

"Hey Roxas,"

"What?"

"What is it like to be in love?"

"Well, it feels like you have someone for you. Whenever he kisses you, you feel all fuzzy and you feel sparks explode. You feel like you belong. I feel the opposite now, but if Axel just kissed me once more, then I think I'll feel the same again for a second," Roxas sighed as he got up and walked over to the water. He slipped of his shoes and felt the cool water on his feet and the wet sand through his toes, the and for once in four years, he smiled out of happiness.

"See, you feel better, you just needed to get away from the craziness," Sora laughed as he splashed his brother. Roxas pushed Sora into the salty ocean and Sora pulled his brother in. The two bonded and came home soaking wet and giggling to themselves.

"Thanks Sora, I am now over Axel, I feel fantastic," Roxas smiled.

"Is he actually laughing?" Reno said.

"Yes, I am, and I am not kid, or pest, or brat, I'm Roxas so get it right," Roxas smiled as his own voice. Axel heard the sweet voice and felt his heart melt knowing that Roxas has moved on.

"That's my little brother," Cloud smiled. Axel started avoiding Roxas slowly making Roxas feel worse.

-two months later-

Roxas wasn't ok; he started masking his pain with happiness so people would stop worrying about him. He kept cutting himself, but he used a safety pin so it looks like a cat scratch since the family got a cat.

"Come here Pippin," the honey blond cooed to the small dusty brown kitten. The kitten jumped on the tan couch and plopped himself on Roxas's lap. A red head sat down next to Roxas in tears.

"Axel, are you ok?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I thought you never wanted to talk to me, I thought you hated me, why do you care?" Axel snapped making Pippin leave. Roxas wrapped his thin arms around Axel.

"It'll make you feel better," Roxas replied.

"Ok, Demyx was cheating on me, I feel so horrible," Axel cried.

"Welcome to my world," Roxas muttered. Axel looked up from the blond's chest he had buried himself into.

"Oh," Axel sighed as he untangled himself from Roxas.

"Axel, can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"I've been having these nightmares; they went away for a while and now their back. It's about my dad coming back to kill me, Sora, and Cloud. He was never taken to prison and he said that he would. I'm so scared right now and my depression is getting worse and I am still cutting myself. My heart still hurts from you, but I feel better. You're right, that I am a brat, but I just don't fit in with this world. I thought I wanted to die, but now the thought scares me. Yet, I think it might be a good idea. Nothing is really going the way I want, I thought when I saw you again, we would embrace each other and you'd say 'I love you Roxas, we finally meet again,' and I would say 'Axel, I missed you,' then we would kiss and I would feel amazing again," Roxas sighed.

"Oh my God Roxas, you should have told us about those dreams, and I'm so sorry about how I made you feel," Axel replied.

"It's not your fault, I just wish life would be like a fairy tale and my prince would come and kiss me and tell me that I am the most amazing thing ever," Axel inched his hand over to Roxas's. He took the smaller hand.

"Roxas, you are amazing, and if your father comes to kill you, he has to go through me first," Axel said, "And I guess I started dating Demyx to get over you, I think I still have feelings for you." Before Axel could speak Roxas slammed his lips onto Axel's. Roxas felt the sparks running through his veins as Axel kissed him back. Somehow, Roxas ended up lying down with Axel on top of him. Axel's hands trailed under Roxas's shirt.

"S-Stop it," Roxas breathed, "They should be home soon."

"You're right, and Roxas, you are the most amazing thing ever," Axel smiled as he stroked Roxas's smooth cheek.

"Axel, can I show you something that I did two months ago," Roxas said. He lifted his shirt and showed Axel the scars he carved saying 'worthless' and 'useless'. Axel ran his fingers lightly over the scars.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Axel asked.

"You told me that I am a brat and if I want to die, I should go die. My dad in my dreams also told me that I am nothing, so I decided I am those things," Roxas blushed a little.

"You are NOT worthless or useless, you are amazing and so cute when you blush," Axel laughed. The red head looked at the younger boy for a while until he began a heated make out session. Axel yanked his shirt off and took off Roxas's shirt too.

"Axel, what did I say?" Roxas smirked. Axel started to rub the smooth chest smiling as Roxas's face had a faint blush.

"Guys were- what the?" Sora yelled as the rest of the family say the scene. Axel got off of Roxas and helped him into a sitting position on his lap.

"Well, Axel finally decided to screw little Roxas," Reno laughed and Roxas blushed. Axel put his hands over the horrible words that the blond carved onto his body making Roxas squeak.

"Roxas… I thought you forgot about Axel? Why are you half naked with him?" Sora asked as he yanked his little brother out of Axel's arms revealing the scars.

"What are those?" Stacy asked.

"I carved them two months ago!" Roxas yelled running onto Axel's arms. He felt strong arms wrap around his thin body protectively.

"Listen, I love Roxas, I've never let go of the feeling," Axel said as they both got redressed.

A light tap on the window caught Sora's attention.

He walked over there with a scream.

….(I am a line)…

Authors Note: Ok, so I let Axel and Roxas fall in love, but that doesn't mean that the angst and emo is over just yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sora, what's wrong?" Joe ran to the brunette.

"It's- It's," Sora shivered.

"Who?"

"Some creepy guy is outside!" Sora yelled. Roxas ran outside to see a boy with silver hair standing there.

"That's just Riku being a creeper again," Axel said as he lifted Roxas up.

"Sorry, my parents were fighting again and I ran out of the house before dad and mom got extremely drunk," Riku sighed.

"Come in," Axel smiled as they walked into the house. Roxas distanced himself from the new guy out of fear, but Axel keeps yanking him back near the intruder in his life.

Axel held the blond close to his chest. He felt Roxas starting to shake.

"Are you cold?" Axel whispered.

"No, I'm just scared of Riku," Roxas whispered back as he dug his head into the warm chest. Roxas felt himself dozing off a little because the chest was so warm and the arms were so protective over him, but he still is not fully trusting of his new boyfriend.

"You can fall asleep on me, I'll just lie down," Axel smiled. The red head lay down on the couch with the blond resting on top of him. Roxas fell asleep on Axel's firm chest with Axel whispering sweet things to him. 'This is what's it like to feel like your loved, I like it,' Roxas thought with a smile before he fell asleep.

"So, when did you get back together with him?" Riku asked as everyone else left the living room and the three were on the couch.

"We were just about to have sex when our family walked in, well I was rubbing his chest trying to turn him on and I know he wanted to get in my pants. I really loved him, but somehow I got lonely and very sad and Demyx threw himself at me, so I just let him which was a mistake. Tomorrow, my parents are gone, Cloud and Reno and going to a club, can you please take Sora?" the red head asked.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I'm planning to finish what I started today, also I want to make it up to him," Axel replied.

"Ok then, so what's his name?" Riku asked.

"My name is Roxas," the blond mumbled as he rubbed his big blue eyes and got off of Axel, "I'm going to bed."

-Roxas's Dream-

'_Aw, did a little blond get his boyfriend back?" Roxas's dad cooed._

'_Don't touch Axel!' Roxas yelled._

'_You love him, so he goes, or you go,'_

'_I choose to die. Axel did nothing to you, it's my entire fault!' _

'_I'm coming soon, and I'll do this to you,' the man smiled as he grabbed the knife and sliced Roxas's neck._

-Roxas's Dream Over-

"AXEL, HELP ME!" Roxas screamed as Axel rushed over to him.

"Shhh, Roxy calm down. What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"My dad is coming to kill me, he slit my throat!" Roxas felt his salty tears fall down his face.

"Roxy, your still here, your alive," Axel held Roxas close to him. Axel entwined his fingers in the honey gold hair. "Shhh, calm down," the red head cooed, "I'll protect you no matter what. I'll even die for you."

"He –hic- he wants to –hic- kill you!" Roxas cried.

"Roxas, it's just a dream, your father can't find you here, and I promise if he comes back, I won't let him touch a hair on your head." Roxas looked up at Axel and gently pressed his lips on the red head's.

Axel responded by kissing him back harder.

"He's just a dream," Axel repeated as he kissed Roxas's forehead lovingly, "Now, go back to sleep and remember, if you need me I'm right over there." Axel felt a squeeze on his wrist as he stood up.

"Can you stay here with me, I'll feel safer if you did," Roxas asked. The red head smiled at his small blond and lay down next to him putting his arms around him protectively.

-The next day-

"Roxas- OH MY GOD!" The two jumped up to hear Sora scream, "What the hell?"

"It isn't what it looks like," Roxas yelled as he got up.

"Anyway, Axel, there's someone at the door for you," the brunette said as he ran out mentioning burning his eyes out.

Axel and Roxas ran downstairs and made their way to the door.

"Why are you here?" Axel yelled. Roxas looked at the person at the door with sorrow and clung to the red head.

…..(I'm a line)…

Authors note: Just wanted to say this is my alternate chapter four that I like better

Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there a reason not to be?" a pink haired boy smiled, "Now, that's not a pretty face." The boy smiled as he grabbed Roxas from Axel.

"Leave him alone, and listen Marluxia, I really don't want any trouble," Axel hissed as he yanked back Roxas. Roxas looked at both of them.

"Marluxia, what a surprise, come on in," Stacy smiled as the boy walked into the house.

"How's your mom doing?" she asked.

"She's fine, I heard you adopted some kids so I planned to see them until I saw a cute blond running and I thought they should settle in," he smirked.

"Roxas, don't be rude and come here," Joe snapped as he pulled the boy over.

"I think that Roxas wants to be left alone," the brunette said as he pulled his brother and ran upstairs with him.

Roxas's heart raced as he felt an unwelcoming precene in his home.

"Sora, can we go to the beach?" he asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Please don't ask me why," Roxas said as he climbed out the window.

"So that's how you escape," Sora laughed before he felt a scrawny hand yanked him out the window.

Roxas ran into the ocean and splashed himself with water.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked as he pulled his little brother out of the water and into a hug.

"I've been feeling like Dad is coming to kill us," Roxas shivered, "I'm so scared."

"Roxas, we're safe here," Sora smiled. The blond squirmed out of his brothers arms and ran. He needed to be alone. Roxas ran all the way to the forest which is five miles from his house. There he tripped and scraped his knee so bad that his pants ripped.

He felt like everything was staring at him. His heart began to race and tears poured down his face. He heard laughing of his father everywhere. He felt surrounded as the boy curled himself into a ball.

"Stop laughing at me, leave me alone," he cried. Roxas composed himself and began to walk back home. While he walked, he began to think of the horrible day his whole life was smashed into billions of piece.

(Flashback)

"_Mommy, when's Father coming home?" a little blond asked._

"_Soon," a beautiful blond woman smiled as she kissed her son's head and lifted him up, "Sora and Cloud should be home soon too." At that moment, everything was perfect. Roxas loved the warm feeling that cradled him giving a feeling of protection._

_The door slammed shut and she walked over with Roxas. The man with brown hair looked pissed as usual._

"_Put the damn kid down now and I need to talk to you," he hissed. She held her son tighter in her arms._

"_No, I don't care about that deal," she replied._

"_We had a deal, now hand over the youngest so he can be killed," he smiled._

"_Why would you kill me?"_

"_Because there is a lot you don't need to know, now close your ugly eyes because this will hurt," He smiled as he took out his knife._

"_Leave me baby alone!" the woman screamed as she put her child down and protected him._

"_Alright bitch, die then and remember this is your ugly little son's fault," the knife stabbed her billions of times until she fell in a pool of her own blood._

"_Mommy! Mommy wake up please! Mommy," Roxas cried as he collapsed over his mother's dead body._

"_This is all YOUR fault you little monster, go die in sham of killing your own mother," he ran out of the house. Roxas crawled over to the phone and dialed 911._

"_Hello, this is the police," _

"_H-help me," Roxas cried._

"_What happened?"_

"_My Daddy killed my Mommy, help me," Roxas hung up the phone and crawled back over to his mother._

"_Roxas, what happened? We saw Dad running out of the house with a bloody- oh my god," Cloud ran to his bloody brother, "Are you hurt?"_

"_No, Mommy is," tears continued to fall from his face._

_The police ran in the house and an ambulance took his mother, they couldn't find their father. _

_(_Flash back over)

He made his way into his house to see his brother making out with the silver haired stranger.

"Roxas," he heard Cloud say.

"Cloud," Roxas cried as he ran to his brother and buried his face in his chest.

"Shhh, Rox what happened?" Cloud asked as he stroked the blond hair.

"Dad is coming to kill us," he mumbled. "No he isn't, Dad ran out of shame," Cloud smiled as he kissed his little brother's forehead. He felt someone else hugging him on the other end.

"Roxy where did you go?" he heard the smooth voice of his love. Roxas spun around to kiss the sweet pair of lips.

"I had to do something."

-one month later-

"Time to start school," Stacy cheered happily while Axel and Reno groaned. "So Axel will be in charge of Sora and Roxas will be on his own."

-At school-

"Fresh meat guys," A boy with a bean hat smiled at the small blond. He wrapped his arms around the boy laughing as he played with the uniform's tie.

"Leave him alone" the red head appeared. No not Axel, Reno.

"Why should we?"

"Because I'm an upperclassmen and he's my new little brother, so I suggest you leave him alone," Reno hissed.

"Ok, but this isn't over," Seifer and his gang left.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked as he kept his head down not making eye contact with Reno.

"He's with Sora and Riku, don't feel too jealous," Reno smiled as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist, "You know, just ditch him, come have sex with me. You can do better than Axel."

"RENO let GO of him!" Axel yelled as he slapped his brother and yanked Roxas. The two acted like little children fighting over a new doll. Roxas sighed after a while and walked away from them.

-After school, at home-

Sora walked with Riku, holding his hand.

"Um… I really like you Riku," the boy with chocolate brown spikes smiled.

"I fell in love with you at first sight, and your brother was crying is he ok?" Riku asked.

"No, either 4 or 5 years ago our father killed our mother right in front of his eyes, our father kept chanting he was horrible and stupid, Roxas was never the same little bubbly boy. Well until Axel came into his life, he became happier and then Axel left, Roxas was devastated. Then he went under a deep depression, you can even check his wrists, you'll see scars, he also carved 'useless' and 'worthless' onto his hips, but that was not that long ago. Anyway-" Riku cut Sora off.

"Oh my God I really hope he gets over it," Riku said, "And I'm glad that you're not depressed."

They both walked in an awkward silence for a while as Riku processed the whole idea of Sora's messed up life.

"How long have you and Axel been friends?" Sora asked shyly breaking the awkward pause and the tension in the air.

"Um… ever since he got here, it's a funny story to tell about how we met," Riku chuckled a little.

"The boy at my house yesterday, Marluxia, why does Axel hate him?" Sora asked.

"Well, Axel used to be in this gang with me and Marluxia was the leader. He never really treated us right and something happened between the two that I really don't want to get into detail about," Riku sighed as Sora felt him squeeze his hand a little. He knew that this was a hard topic for Riku to talk about and Sora didn't want Riku to say something he didn't want.

A slight buzzing in Sora's pocket made him jump a bit, but then he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"H-Help me,"

….(I'm a line)….

Authors Note: Ok so I've had writers block for a while and I've been really busy with school. Also I got sick so I feel like shit Anyway, I need some ideas to help this story going, I have a general idea but I need some help, if you give me some ideas then I would be really happy and this story might be better.

Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kairi? Oh my god what happened?" Sora yelled into the phone.

"Your dad… He's back and is threatening all of us… H-He has us hostage and is looking for you and Roxas," she sounded like she was in tears, "N-No… Stay away! HEL-" The phone went dead.

"Sora, who was that?" the silverette asked.

"My friend, she's dead and my dad is after me and Roxas," Sora said breathless. He collapsed in Riku's arms unable to stand from the shock and horror.

"I'll take you home," Riku whispered as he dashed home to see Axel watching TV and Roxas doing his homework.

Riku set the brunette down who was now crying his eyes out.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Axel asked as the two walked over to the crying boy.

"Roxas, don't freak out but-" Roxas cut Sora off.

"Our father is back and he wants to kill us," Roxas sighed.

"Worse, he killed Kairi and probably Hayner, Pence, and Olette, he's after us next," Sora cried.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'll take care of him, I know what he wants," Roxas sighed as he put on his brave face while on the inside he was crying. He knew his entire world was falling apart at the seams, but his father was probably far away from here anyway.

Axel wrapped his long arms around the blond and rested his chin on the blond locks.

"Roxas are you ok?" he whispered.

"Never better," Roxas lied.

"Ok… if something's bothering you just tell me," Axel smiled as he turned Roxas around and kissed the sweet lips. Roxas pressed his lips back only harder and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck.

"Fine, my dad has killed my friends, I'm terrified because I know what I have to do," Roxas said in between kisses.

"You'll be safe, I'll protect you. I love you, I always have," Axel smiled. Roxas smiled slightly as he felt so sorry. His fate was sealed and his life will end soon so Roxas should spend most of his time with Axel and Sora.

-one YEAR later-

Roxas has been ok. His father was erased from his memory and his trust in Axel came back. The blond and his boyfriend did everything together, including sleep.

"Mmm, wake up," Axel purred in Roxas's ear as he tried to wake up the sleeping boy on a Saturday morning.

"No," Roxas mumbled back.

"Fine, no sex tonight then," Axel threatened. He saw how the blond stiffened.

"Fine I'm up," Roxas said as he lazily got out of bed only to be tackled back down with a hand running down his chest.

"Sex?" Axel asked.

"No," Roxas replied as he got up and walked downstairs. Roxas was never a morning person. The boy would usually stay in bed until 2 in the afternoon.

He sat next to his brunette brother who was just smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" the blond asked barely awake.

"I'm just happy that it's been seven months since you've cut yourself," Sora smiled as he kissed his little brothers forehead. Roxas sighed as he slowly ate the plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Good morning," Reno stated as he marched down the stairs loudly as always. His obnoxious attitude was worse in the morning. "How are we all today?" he asked as Axel made his way down the stairs.

"Wow, you've all come such a long way," Stacy smiled as she flipped her black hair.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked now fully awake.

"I mean that when Reno and Axel first got here they looked like sad puppies that just watched their mother get run over and now they are happy puppies," Stacy smiled.

"I actually did watch my mother get run over," Reno stated as he shoved a fork full of egg into his mouth.

"Anyway, and when Sora and Cloud came here they were the same way," she took her plate.

"What about me?" Roxas asked.

"Oh honey," Stacy replied, "There was so much wrong with you and now you're better. You were worse than a puppy watching his mother get run over, you looked like you just got run over." Roxas gave her a strange look and got up from the table. Axel yanked Roxas over to where he was at the tabled and forced his boyfriend onto his lap. Cloud and Reno were talking about some movie that they watched last night while Sora and Stacy laughed about some joke.

"Axel," Roxas whispered.

"Hm," Axel mumbled back.

"What if my dad comes to kill us?" the thought just passed through his head.

"Your father hasn't been here or heard of in a year, I think he has settled down," Axel replied, "Just forget about him." Once breakfast was over the team sat down on the couch waiting for something to happen.

"So guys, what's up?" Sora said breaking the silence.

"Nothing," most mumbled but Roxas mumbled 'shut up Sora'. Roxas and Axel got up and went to their room to get away from the awkwardness of being down there.

"Please explain to me why you talked about your dad?" the red head asked.

"I-I don't know. I just had a nightmare of him last night and I haven't had them in a while so I felt like it's a sign that he's coming," the blond replied collapsing on the soft bed.

The phone rang waking everyone up and Stacy picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hi, is Sora, Roxas, and Cloud Strife there?"_ the crackly voice on the other end asked.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"_I'm their father and I want full custody over them," _The man replied.

"I won't hand them over to you, what's your name anyway?"

"_You don't need to know but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Steve," _he replied laughing, "_I'll be over soon."_ The phone soon went dead. Stacy remembers what Roxas and Sora told her about their horrible father.

"Who was it?" Sora asked.

"It was your father," she replied. Fear poured into Sora and Cloud and took over their entire being. "I'll go tell Roxas but for now I want all of you to hide and shut all the lights and lock the doors." She hopped upstairs and opened the door.

"Roxas, you father just called and he's coming back," she said, "I want you two to hide now."

"No, I know what he wants," the blond said.

Roxas tried to run but was held back by his concerned boyfriend. Axel didn't want Roxas to throw his life away fighting with his father about something that happened in the past.

"Stay," Axel commanded as he shut the lights and they hid under the windows which were the only source of light for them. They held each other's hand tightly feeling hot tears pour down his face.

Countless hours of sitting still and waiting was so agonizing to them. Of course they got up to go to the bathroom but didn't flush because of the noise. Roxas and Axel watched the light fade until it was night. There was a loud knocking at the door making them jump. Axel silently shushed Roxas and cradled him while Cloud was shielding Sora from anything. The knocking was louder and more forceful this time.

"I know you're in there, don't make me angry," the man laughed. Roxas slipped out of Axel's grasp and ran downstairs and opened the door to see his father with a knife.

"Well hello monster," he smiled, "How have you been?"

"Shut up! I know what you're here for so just take it and leave them alone!" Roxas yelled. Axel ran downstairs after Roxas but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's not very nice Roxy," he cooed, "My little boy should be better behaved than that."

Steve walked inside as he touched his son's cheek.

"Mmmmm still so soft," he said the knife trailed down Roxas's arm letting crimson blood seep from the wound, "What on pain?"

"I'm used to the feeling," Roxas clenched his fists and punched his father in the face. Soon Sora and Cloud were where Axel was.

"Please Roxy, I want to make this as painful as possible," he laughed as he tried to stab Roxas but the swift blond dogged the attack.

"Answer me this, why do you want to kill me and what was that deal?"

"Well ok I'll answer. You see my family always killed the youngest in the sense that they were the weakest and the stupidest. My little brother was killed and you are next. I made a deal with your mother that when we had the third child that we would kill him when it was time. If there was an only child then nobody would die. Since she broke the deal then she died but now it's your turn weakling," Steve smiled grabbing Roxas's thin wrist and yanking him towards him.

"No!" Axel yelled pulling his lover back into his chest, "Never touch Roxas!"

"Aw you made a friend," Steve cooed again.

"I'm his boyfriend," Axel hissed.

"A boyfriend!" Steve exclaimed stupidly, "Well that breaks two codes in our family, no gays." Steve stabbed Axel's arm making him wince and drop Roxas who was losing blood.

"Axel are you ok?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine," Axel replied as the brunette and the other blond ran over.

"Leave us alone dad!" Sora yelled, "If you want Roxas you have to go through me!"

"Well ok then," his father replied as the cool knife sliced Sora's tummy and Sora collapsed onto the ground in pain that he never felt before and he did the same to Cloud. Roxas watched as the horror as his father stabbed Axel's side.

"That should kill the son of a bitch," his father cackled, "Look at what you've done this time Roxas, you've killed your boyfriend and your own two brothers. You're a monster and ugly as sin." The blond stood up and faced his father as he knife sliced his stomach then stabbed his side. With Roxas's last strength he took the knife and stabbed his father in the heart.

Stacy, Joe, and Reno came running downstairs and Sora and Cloud regained consciousness and stood up slowly. Roxas was covered in blood and he fell over.

"Well, looks like he won," Roxas coughed up blood.

"I'll call an ambulance," Joe said as he rushed to the phone and the brothers fell over again, "Hello? Yes we have some dying people here! Don't ask why just hurry!"

And after that day, Roxas stopped breathing…

…(I am a line)….

Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did!

Authors Note: Ok so that's the end! I am planning to write an epilogue so stay! How was the ending? R&R please! And so sorry I didn't get this up sooner we are preparing for finals in school so I am really busy. Also I am preparing for AnimeNEXT this weekend which I am going to. So excited!


End file.
